Tutor (NPC)
Presented here is a detailed NPC for use in any campaign. Obvious details can be changed to fit him into appropriate locations. Heinz shows how interesting NPCs can be used to provide players with skills, career changes, and as a source of information and future NPC contacts. Heinz Von Naprump, Human Male Scholar (ex-Student/Noble) Heinz is the younger son of a wealthy Altdorf family, one of the many noble families that gather at Altdorf to be near the Imperial family. At an early age, Heinz showed a great interest in the history and the geography of The Empire, so his parents enrolled him at the University Of Altdorf, where he has followed a successful academic career. Heinz is a quiet, bookish man. He is softly-spoken, but has an annoying lisp, a character feature common to many nobles. Heinz dresses in expensive, though serviceable, dark brown clothes which cover his bloated, overweight frame. His appearance is spoilt, however, by the traces of dried food that cover the front of his waistcoat and cravat. His thick, almost opaque glasses make him look dim-witted, but there is a keen mind at work underneath his mild exterior. He is always concerned as to the time, as if he were constantly afraid of missing an important appointment. He appears nervous, particularly with strangers, but soon warms to anyone who has academic learnings or pretensions. Although greatly interested in The Empire, Heinz has not travelled very widely in it. He is far more interested in poring over other people's written experiences than in gaining any first-hand knowledge. Still, he is an erudite scholar, with an excellent knowledge of The Empire's geography and history. A University man for all of his adult life, Heinz lives in room cluttered with charts and rubbish within the university grounds, where he is looked after by his overworked housekeeper. Heinz teaches geography and history. As an established academic, he is able to pass most of the boring work onto his subordinates and concerns himself with making accurate maps of The Empire's waterways. He is currently compiling data on the Reik between Altdorf and Nuln. Age: 42 Skills: *Arcane Language: Magick *Astronomy *Cartography *Charm *Etiquette *Heraldry *History *Numismatics *Read/Write *Ride *Secret Language: Classical *Speak Bretonnian Dialect Possessions: Dagger, writing equipment, tricorne hat, powdered white wig, thick pebble glasses, brown food-stained suit. Heinz can be introduced to the adventurers in a number of ways. He could simply be encountered in a riverside inn or strolling along the docks. If he sees the adventurers, he may attempt to strike up a conversation about the River Reik, one of the great loves of his life. Or they could rescue him from muggers one dark and foggy night. Alternatively, the adventurers could hear of him from a pub landlord: 'There's this educated geezer who often comes in here, always asking questions of folks about the river, writes a lot of it down, he does, and always pays for information.' The adventurers could either seek him out or wait until he arrives. Another way to introduce him is for the adventurers to see a notice asking for 'Honest riverfolk to map the Reik, good money paid for important scientific work.' No matter how the adventurers encounter him, Heinz is interested in finding a team of people to make maps of the Reik for him. He is willing to pay 25 GCs for accurate maps and will teach any character the Cartography skill for free. An Int test is required to learn it from him. In addition to teaching cartography, Heinz can be a very useful source of information on The Empire's geography and history. Once the adventurers return with their charts, he will act as a patron to any character wishing to become a student or scholar at the University and, if asked very nicely, he can also provide letters of introduction to other academics and universities in The Empire. Heinz is also willing to give private tuition in Numismatics and History. He refuses to teach Read/Write, however, as he considers it to be beneath his dignity. Heinz's family and university connections can come in useful as well, since he will be able to intervene on the adventurers' behalf if they get into any trouble with the authorities. How successful his intervention is depends on the extent of the adventurers' crimes, but he should be able to deal with minor transgressions easily. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary Category:NPCs